Melody
by Caesarinn
Summary: Ribuan perasaan seperti tercampur jadi satu dalam sebuah melody. Entah yang menggetarkan hati, menyayat ataukah bahagia… melody dapat memeluk keseluruhannya… Hunkai Sekai Sejong Kai Sehun
1. chapter 1

_**Melody**_

 _Oh Sehun – Kim Jongin / Mature / lil bit angst_

 _ **Ribuan perasaan seperti tercampur jadi satu dalam sebuah melody. Entah yang menggetarkan hati, menyayat ataukah bahagia… melody dapat memeluk keseluruhannya…**_

…

…

…

Ketika bulan menyambut malam. Hari masih terang bersinar bias cahaya Mentari sore. Bulan setengah itu membesar. Ditemani venus yang tersenyum mengantarkan Mentari tenggelam diufuk barat.

Setiap hari adalah lelah. Keringat dan nafas tersengal menjadi rutinitas. Tapi aku menikmatinya.

"Aku ingin berkeliling! Mungkin pukul tujuh akan kembali!" Aku menatapnya sekilas. Memastikan bahwa itu suaranya. Meski tak perlu, aku sudah hapal. Mengamati punggung kokoh yang berjalan keluar, semua orang hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Tidak denganku, aku hanya mengamati.

"Cepat pulang dan hati – hati, Hun!" Teriakan Suho _hyung_ mengiringi langkahnya. Dia berbalik, menatap Suho _Hyung_ dengan sebuah senyum rupawan. Mengabaikanku disampingnya. Aku maklum namun sesak mengintimidasi.

Tiga ratus detik berlalu. Menepuk paha Suho dan Minseok dikanan kiriku. Tak ada kata, aku beranjak. Mereka hanya mengangguk, mengantarkan kepergianku dengan senyum simpul. Mereka dewasa dan menenangkan.

Menumpukan kedua tangan diatas pembatas. Aku menghirup dalam – dalam aroma lembab suasana sore. Langit berwarna jingga. Rintik kecil air bumi turun tepat tiga puluh menit lalu, sebelum kemudian hilang sama sekali membawa suasana sejuk. Aku ingin menenangkan diriku karena merindukannya.

Perasaan aneh ini datang begitu tiba – tiba. Mataku tak dapat terlepas dari dirinya. Pikiranku kacau oleh bayang wajahnya, serta jantungku menggebu anarkis menendang dada ketika didekatnya. Aku nyaman namun juga sakit.

"Jongin!" Tubuhku membeku. Aku mengenal suaranya. Bariton yang terdengar mendawai halus. Menggetarkan hati dan seketika aku meremang karena panggilannya.

Menoleh kesamping, tahu – tahu Sehun sudah berada disebelahku. Rambut keritingnya menyibak tertiup angin. Dia begitu tampan bak dewa Yunani.

Meski terlihat lancang, dengan tak tahu malunya aku berhambur kedalam pelukannya. Menenggelamkan wajahku diatas dada bidangnya. Kedua tanganku melingkar erat dibelakang punggungnya. Aku merindukannya bagai orang gila.

Menegakkan badan. Aku menenggelamkan wajah pada perpotongan lehernya. Wangi citrus menguar lembut menyapa pembauan. Dia bagaikan rumah dikala aku lelah. Kehadirannya sungguh menghangatkan.

Diwaktu berikutnya Sehun membawa wajahku mendongak. Mempertemukan kami dalam ciuman dalam selama hampir lima ratus detik.

Cumbuannya memabukkan. Aku gila!

Permainan bibirnya begitu liar. Meraup dalam – dalam bagai daging _medium well_ lezat yang tak ada duanya. Aku terlena ketika ciuman bertubi ia hadiahkan di keseluruhan wajahku.

"Aku gila, Kim Jongin!" Bisiknya seraya kembali meraih bibirku.

Aku mabuk!

Tak dapat lagi mengontrol euforia diri. Aku apatis. Menghiraukan rasa sakit saat ia serasa tak mengenalku didepan yang lain.

Tak ada titel spesial ditengah nama kami. Hanya saling berbagi pelukan, cumbuan serta persetubuhan untuk kesenangan. Tapi seolah bodoh, aku membawa perasaan.

Sehun menarik pergelangan tanganku tergesa. Membantingku didalam eskavator, menutup pintu kemudian bersikap seolah tak saling mengenal lagi.

Dadaku sesak. Melankolis, itu kenyataan. Aku memang banci karena melihat sikapnya membuatku seakan ingin meledakkan air mata.

Sehun berjalan tergesa, meninggalkanku menyebrang halaman luas depan apartemen. Berbelok setelah satu blok terlewati, mengabaikan teriakan demi teriakan yang ia dapati. Para gadis seakan gila melihat parasnya. Jeritan itu tak ia hiraukan, punggung kokohya terlihat tegas, sementara aku memperhatikannya dari kejauhan, mengikutinya dalam jarak lebih kurang lima belas kaki.

Ia membawaku kesebuah hotel berbintang. Entah bagaimana ia bisa dengan mudah memasukinya, tanpa ada yang curiga karena dia seorang idola, begitupun denganku. Aku masih mengikutinya.

Menarikku kedalam salah satu kamar. Membanting tubuhku sekali lagi hingga membentur dinding. Menutup kedua mataku dengan telapak tangan lebarnya, lalu mencium bibir secara brutal dan serampangan.

Aku meringis saat kurasakan nyeri. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku dalam dan beringas. Sehun tengah kesetanan dan aku tak dapat menghentikannya.

Kami akan bersetubuh di penghujung senja, dan aku tahu itu. Seolah hanya budak sex, aku masokis, selalu menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

Hingga pergumulan hebat dan spektakuler Sehun persembahkan. Tak membiarkanku melihat wajahnya ketika dia menyetubuhiku. Memenjarakan kedua lenganku diantara ikat pinggang kulit yang ia satukan dengan kepala ranjang. Tapi aku merasakan basah menghujaniku bertubi – tubi ditengah tubuh kami yang menyatu, ia mencumbu secara kasar.

Aku menangis merasakan tubuhku yang remuk redam akibat keliarannya. Menahan isakan alih – alih hanya desah demi desah laknat yang seolah membangkitkan gairah membuncah.

Menjerit keras – keras ketika Sehun semakin brutal dan dalam menghentakkan tubuhnya. Membuatku terhentak pula. Tulangku serasa copot dari persendiannya diatas segala kata nikmat yang disuguhkan.

Aku tak begitu bodoh ketika lagi – lagi basah menghujani pipiku, bahkan beberapa masuk kedalam mulutku. Aku bahkan bisa membedakan mana air liur dan mana air mata. Sehun tengah menangis.

Inginku usap lembut air matanya. Tapi hanya gelap yang kudapati, dan tangan terkunci mengikatku. Aku kesakitan juga.

Saat akurasi hentakan membawanya dalam suatu pelepasan yang luar biasa, aku dan dia bersamaan menjerit bersama. Memenuhi ruang kamar dengan desah kasar serta hembusan nafas tak beraturan.

Menyelesaikan semburannya sedang tubuhku bergetar hebat. Sehun memelukku, mengulum kembali bibir ini didalam mulutnya. Aku tak tahan, menggeram rendah hingga kerongkongannya. Suaraku serak sementara liur membludak keluar diantara lidah yang berperang dan melilit tak sabaran.

Sehun melepaskanku kemudian, tepat setelah dua ribu seratus detik pergumulan yang luar biasa hebat dan menyakitkan. Sehun duduk membelakangiku, menyuguhkan pemandangan bahunya yang kokoh dan bergetar. Ia hanya diam tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Sementara diriku hanya terbaring tak berdaya dibelakangnya. Tak ada sisa tenaga kecuali untuk menggerakkan bola mata menatapnya.

Seakan memiliki sifat kontemplatif. Ia seolah bersemedi ditengah keterdiamannya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Aku bukan seorang ahli mantra yang dapat menebak jalan pikiran Sehun dengan mudah. Yang jelas aku memaksakan diriku untuk meraihnya.

"Sehun!" Suaraku bergetar, hampir tak terdengar. Kerongkonganku sakit akibat jeritan nyaring untuk meneriakkan namanya selama setengah jam percintaan.

Tak kusangka ia berbalik. Menatapku lembut membuang jauh – jauh monster dalam diri yang memporak – porandakanku beberapa waktu lalu.

Membantuku bersandar dikepala ranjang. Mengusap surai kepalaku yang basah karena keringat, kemudian memberiku ciuman lembut bertubi pada kening. Sehun menyandarkanku pada dadanya.

"Aku sungguhan menyayangimu, Jongin!" Aku mendongak menatapnya. "Maafkan aku!" Begitu katanya. Dia terlihat begitu frustasi dan lelah.

"Aku juga!" Suaraku teredam. Dia memangkuku, membawa kami bersilat lidah.

Aku tak tahu apa yang tengah mengganggunya. Ia hanya beberapa kali menjauhiku, mengabaikanku kemudian menyambutku seolah aku adalah dunianya.

Ia meniduriku bukan untuk kali pertama, bukan juga cumbuan pertama, pergumulan hebat ini telah kami lakukan beberapa kali tanpa sepengetahuan yang lain. Meski aku tak yakin bahwa Suho _Hyung_ ataupun Minseok _Hyung_ sama sekali tak mengetahui hubunganku dengan Sehun yang serba rumit. Namun, untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Mengaku jika dirinya menyayangiku. Beribu kupu – kupu keluar dari sarangnya. Berhambur memenuhi dasar perutku, menggelitik menggelikan. Aku tesenyum ditengah ciuman kami.

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanyanya setelah melepas pagutan. Mencium pipiku lembut. Aku terlena akan kelembutannya.

Hanya anggukan antusias. Seperti seorang jalang beruntung. Aku kembali jatuh Cinta. Jatuh pada pesonanya. Aku begitu bahagia mendengar pernyataannya beberapa saat lalu.

…

…

…

Asrama tampak ramai sekali malam ini. Sehun mengajakku kembali tepat pada pukul tujuh, sesuai janjinya pada Suho. Kami tak pulang secara bersamaan. Membiarkanku lebih dulu untuk sampai asrama, sedang ia mengawasiku. Perubahan emosinya begitu mengerikan. Meski begitu dia memperlakukanku bagai Putri.

Euforia perayaan enam tahun kebersamaan kami menjadi alasan senyum – senyum Indah terpatri menghiasi wajah kakak – kakakku. Harapan – harapan puitis terlantun sebagai doa. Aku tersenyum sumringah sembari memejamkan mata dimana kami mengelilingi sekotak kue tart sederhana dengan dua belas lilin diatasnya. Bagaimanapun kami memulai semua ini dengan dua belas anak muda yang bersatu.

Ketika aku membuka mata, kudapati Sehun menatapku teduh. Tersenyum menenangkan namun menggetarkan hati. Pipiku memanas. Sebelum Baekhyun _Hyung_ menepuk pundakku dan berbisik.

"Kutebak kau pergi bersama Sehun tadi" Aku menahan bibir untuk tak tersenyum. Menggigit bibir menahan debaran saat aku sadar betul bahwa Sehun tak berhenti memandangku.

"Dia sudah menyatakannya padamu, Jongin?" Dan justru bubuk sepuhan berceceran tumpah ruah diatas pipiku. Aku malu dan perasaan ini gila.

Semua orang melirikku, sebelum atensi teralihkan saat Chanyeol memukul bahu Sehun lumayan keras.

"Menang banyak kau, Hun!" Dan disaat itu aku tahu bahwa rahasia diantara aku dan Sehun sudah menjadi konsumsi umum diantara anggota. Aku malu luar biasa.

…

…

…

_fin_

…

…

 _Hei! Apa – apaan ini?_

 _Sekai is angtsy…_

 _Gambaran nyata sebuah drama. Mereka memporakporandakan perasaanku. Mengaduk secara gila – gilaan._

 _Detik ini act like they have a fight but next time they flirt like a sh*t XD_

 _OH GOODDD… KENAPA SIH SEKAI TUH BIKIN HATI ANAK ORANG URING – URINGAN_ _ㅠ_ _._ _ㅠ_

 _AND HAPPY ANNYVERSARY TO OUR EXO… HAVE BEEN 6 YEARS WE SPEND TIME TGT … AND WE TROUGH MANY HARD TIME TGT…_

 _Maaf aku lagi mellow banget ini, dan mian, aku Cuma bisa bikin nc kek gitu, ehe XD_

 _Salahkan adekku ya, nemenin kakaknya sama lagu – lagu galau, habis itu ke mode romantis :3_

 _Duuhh maafken aku telah meracuni otak kalian XD_

 _Hope u'll like it XD_

 _SEKALI LAGI, SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN EXO_

 _WE ARE ONE_

 _WE ARE EXO_

 _SARANGHAJA (*_ _)_ _／_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


	2. Lights Down Low

_**Lights Down Low**_

 _Oh Sehun x Kim Jongin! Mature 19+! Romance (but not sure)_

 _ **Konpirasinya ditengah keremangan lampu redup dalam adegan sensualitas yang liar dan berani. Mereka semua gila!...**_

…

…

…

…

…

 **WARNING!**

 **NOT FOR CHILDREN**

 **MAKE SURE YOU ARE IN 19 OR MORE TO READ THIS FICTION!**

 **I WARN YOU!**

…

…

Pesona tiada tara. Ketampanannya banyak diperbincangkan di hampir seluruh kota. Duke Willis Caesario kelima, calon ahli waris tunggal yang sebentar lagi naik tahta. Ketegasannya membahana serta arogansi menyertai air wajah beku pada peraupannya.

Hidup dalam otoritas tunggal menyetir pribadinya yang terkekang. Ayahnya adalah seorang tegas, kewenangan atas dirinya adalah mutlak. Dingin dan bengis. Kesan setiap mata yang mengesani ketika mendapati aura dominasinya yang kuat. Tapi suatu ketika hanya dengan satu senyumnya, mampu meluluhlantahkan hati wanita.

Sehun Willis Caesario, begitu sang ibu menamai. Terdengar lembut dan tegas dalam satu waktu. Kebengisan dalam pengendalian pembangunan kota tak terelakkan, ia tegas dan berwibawa. Bukannya ringan tangan, hanya saja tak memberi gaji yang semestinya sebelum pekerjaan negara usai. Namun, tak jarang memberi _fee_ kepada yang berhak sebagai penghargaan.

Sehun digadang – gadang akan menjadi sosok pemimpin modern yang adil dan wibawa. Kebaikan hati ditengah arogansi nyata yang diperlihatkannya menjadi sorotan rakyat. Ia begitu mencintai sang Ibu, terlihat tempo lalu menghadiahkan sebuah cincin permata yang ia tambang sendiri selama seratus hari. Kemudian membagi – bagikan hadiah Cuma – Cuma pada rakyat tepat ketika perayaan hari lahir sang _Duchess of Binkley_ tersebut.

Arogansi aura tak tersentuhnya seolah menguar entah kemana ketika diatas ranjang. Hanya memanja serta kelembutan diberikan dalam setiap cumbuan menggoda menaklukkan siapapun dibawah lututnya.

Sehun adalah satu dari sekian pemuda pada umumnya. Memiliki syahwat serta birahi menggebu ketika disuguhkan dengan tubuh telanjang seseorang yang menarik hati.

Sehun tak segan – segan membawa Jongin naik keatas ranjangnya tiap kali tugas kenegaraan usai. Seorang berperawakan kecil serta kulit kecoklatan manis yang di klaimnya sebagai kekasih secara sembunyi – sembunyi. Sehun mendamba, ia mencinta pada setiap sensasi kejut luar biasa yang selalu diberinya ketika bercinta.

Satu lenguhan panjang mengiringi kejantanan yang menembus lubang surgawi kekasihnya. Kulit halus terpampang nyata hanya untuk dirinya dalam keremangan cahaya redup. Berdiam diri selama beberapa menit, namun bibir senantiasa menginvasi dan menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh Jongin.

Sehun sudah hilang akal atas segala kegilaan yang ia buat hampir disetiap malam. Melempar segala jenis kain yang melekat Indah ditubuh hingga berserakan diatas lantai. Mengunci pintu dan bercinta di ruang paling ujung paviliun.

Menelusuri tiap lekuk tubuh Jongin, Sehun menggila. Kontradiksi selalu memenuhinya atas dasar pertanyaan _Ya_ atau _Tidak_. Sehun begitu mendamba. Ketidakwarasan menguasainya. Mencium setiap _ichi_ kulit Jongin. Lelaki itu memejam penuh nikmat ketika Sehun dengan brutal menghisap putting mungilnya.

Setiap orang yang mengesani mengenal Jongin sebagai seorang yang diam, penuh arogansi dan tatapannya membunuh. Namun, semua hal itu sirna ketika ia berada dibawah kungkungan Sehun. Seorang bertahtakan Pangeran yang sebentar lagi akan menjabat sebagai kepala pemerintahan Binkley.

Mengecap setiap sudut bibir tebal Jongin. Sehun serasa mabuk kepayang dibuatnya. Kenyal bibirnya mengagumkan, bagai candu narkotika yang sulit dihindari. _Marijuana_ berbau wangi membuat diri melayang. Menggamit belah bibir Jongin diantara bibirnya, Sehun menghisap dalam – dalam. Melepasnya saat Jongin mendesah gila – gilaan atas dasar tumbukan demi tumbukan kasar yang Sehun berikan. Membaui nafas mint Jongin sedang dia memompa. Wanginya sungguh luar biasa mengesankan.

Cairan kental merembes mengalir bagai air kehidupan diantara paha. Jongin mencapai klimaksnya, sementara sang pangeran masih dengan ketegangan luar biasa. Sehun memperlambat pergerakannya sementara nafas sudah memburu gila – gilaan. Kilap kulit Jongin begitu menggiurkan. Sehun membelai sisian wajah sang _Duke_ dan menatap dalam kekaguman dan damba sarat akan cinta.

Tiga ratus detik Sehun larut dalam paras wajah menggoda kekasihnya. Ia tertawa beberapa saat ketika menyadari bahwa kontradiksi dalam dirinya benar – benar tengah mengadakan rapat _pleno_ dadakan yang berlangsung rumit dan _alot_. Para partisipan seperti Jantung yang memacu cepat, otak waras serta nafsu sudah tawuran anarkis mendobrak – dobrak kejeniusan syaraf pikirnya. Sehun berada diluar kendali. Sekali lagi mendorong kejantanan dalam – dalam demi mendapat kenikmatan luar biasa yang selalu dimintanya tiap malam. Tak mempedulikan Jongin akan tugas kenegaraan yang begitu fantastis dalam menguras pikiran. Sehun bagai _psycho_ tampan beruntung yang sialnya dapat merasakan rasa tubuh Jongin tiap malamnya.

Otot – otot tubuh serta kulit seseorang dibawah kungkungannya ini masihlah terlihat kencang dan terawat. Kulitnya kecoklatan mengilap terhiaskan lapisan keringat. Bagai plitur mahal, Sehun begitu mengagumi. Kekasih yang jarak usia jauh diatasnya, tak menjadikan Sehun mundur begitu saja dalam permainannya. Ia sudah terlanjur tersesat ditengah labirin rumit yang ia buat sendiri. Permainannya memiliki banyak sekali pertaruhan. Dan satu – satunya tugas Jongin hanyalah melayaninya tiap malam, disamping sebenarnya Sehun sudah jatuh cinta begitu dalam pada Jongin.

Satu teriakan nyaring lagi – lagi menemani desah dayu Jongin dalam nafas tersenggalnya. Diantara visualisasi samar yang dapat optik matanya tangkap, Sehunnya semakin hari semakin memesona. Ia melihat bagaimana perubahan lelaki kecil ini menjadi seorang yang gagah bak panglima perang. Jongin berada pada masa dimana Sehun masih berbentuk segumpal darah hingga menjadi sosok pemuda yang mengesankan. Ia jatuh cinta untuk kesekian kalinya. Namun, cintanya penuh pro kontra.

Jongin mendorong tubuh Sehun hingga ia berada diatasnya. Mengungkung si dominan diantara lengan kecil namun kokoh miliknya. Jongin ikutan menggila. Ia mencium dalam – dalam bibir sang pangeran. Meraupnya didalam bibir hingga tak jarang menggigitnya. Gemelatuk gigi tak terelakan, menggema di seluruh sudut luas ruang kamar paviliunnya.

Ada sebuah pemufakatan tersirat dalam hubungan mereka. Berkedok teman diskusi kenegaraan, namun berakhir percintaan panjang dengan _role playing_ hingga beberapa dekade ronde. Keduanya sama – sama tangguh dan liar.

Sehun menaikkan pinggulnya, memperdalam kejantanannya yang terkubur dalam lubang Jongin, hingga membuat si _tan_ melenguh panjang. Meremas bisep Sehun sebelum melanjutkan kembali lumatan – lumatan sensual yang dimulainya. Bibir tipis itu terasa begitu pas untuk bibir tebalnya.

Jongin menyudahi permainan secara sepihak ketika Sehun telah mengeluarkan banyak – banyak sarinya di luar lubang Jongin. Beranjak untuk duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Namun, Sehun menghampiri dan kembali meraih bibir Jongin. Menghisap candunya hingga melumat kasar bibir yang sudah memerah itu.

Jongin kualahan. Sehun sungguh luar biasa liar. Ciumannya brutal, tak ada kata lembut dan memang begitu. Sehun bukanlah wanita dan terlebih dia seorang pendominasi. Jongin kualahan akan dikte Sehun diatas ranjang, mengesampingkan bahwa sebenarnya ialah sang pendikte diktator seorang keturunan Willis Caesario ini.

…

Sehun sungguh mengagumi ibunya apapun yang terjadi. Cintanya sungguh begitu besar. Bahkan ia rela menyelam di kedalaman paling dalam dari sebuah samudra demi mencarikan sang Ibu sebuah harta karun. Satu hal yang sebenarnya masih menyisakan akal warasnya dalam berpikir betapa salah cintanya pada sosok Jongin.

Seperti biasa makan malam berlangsung begitu khidmat. Sang Ibu sudah mengarahkan bola mata kearah Sehun. Tak berkedip, kemudian tersenyum lembut. Hati Sehun berdesir hangat dibuatnya. Mata sewarna biru abu itu sungguh indah dan menakjubkan, meski kenyataannya hanya gelap yang tersuguh didepan sang Ibu.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan naik tahta, nak! Selamat atas keberhasilanmu!" Ucap sang Ibu ketika nasi dipiring tinggal setengah.

"Terimakasih Ibu! Ini semua berkat Ayah dan Ibu!" Kemudian melirik sang Ayah penuh arti.

"Mari kita bersulang!" Kata sang Ayah dengan ketampanan alamiah yang memesona. Mengangkat segelas wine, Ayah memulai.

"Untuk putraku yang aku _**cintai**_." Menekankan kata cinta, sang Ibu justru tersenyum ditengah kegelapannya. Sementara Sehun sudah tersenyum penuh arti sekali lagi.

"Untuk Ibu tercinta dan Ayah yang sangat aku _**sayangi**_." Didetik selanjutnya denting gelas terdengar sebelum anggur merah itu tandas tak bersisa dari dalam gelas berkaki tinggi ketiganya.

"Terimakasih untuk Ibu yang sabar membesarkanku." Sehun tersenyum kemudian beralih menatap Ayahnya penuh seriangai berarti. Menjilat bibirnya sekilas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Juga untuk Ayah dengan kasih sayang besarnya."

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang Ibu, Sehun meraih tangan sang Ayah diatas meja. Menggenggamnya lalu meremasnya. "Aku mencintaimu, Duke Jongin Willis Caesario!" Kata cintanya berbeda. Kemudian perlahan mendekat dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan sang Ayah. Sengaja tak membuat keributan karena ada Ibu diruang ini. Mereka bercumbu panjang didepan sang Duchess yang tengah tersenyum, masih menganggap anaknya memang yang terhebat, tanpa tahu konspirasi diantara sang Raja dan Pangeran sungguh sangat gila dan tak berakal.

…

…

…

 __fin__

 _Haaaaiiiiiiiiiiii XD_

 _What the hell is this? What am I doing?_

 _How crazy I am, dduuhh XD_

 _I just… aku bermimpi vulgar kemarin malam dan absurditas serta suara kegilaan dalam otakku makin hari makin menjadi XD_

 _Another abal fict tersuguhkan untuk teman – teman, eh XD_

 _Aku sengaja taruh di work ini, soalnya udah terlalu banyak work sheet disini, dan lapak ini keliatannya berantakan ya? XD_

 _Mungkin di worksheet ini akan berisi beberapa ficlet mature nantinya XD_

 _Duuhh ketawan banget kan mesumnya XD_

 _Lagunya mbak Halsey yang coming down sama mbak Bei Major apaan banget sih? Makin bikin otakku makin suci duuhh XD_

 _Dan aku baru sadar bahwa kebanyakan lagu dari playlist aku kebanyakan lagu – lagu vulgar, lol XD (diluar lagu – lagu EXO)_

 _Duhh, semoga suka ya…_

 _But once again, hard to warn you to not read this story if you still in underage 19 ^^_

 _(Best regards… Caesarinn)_


End file.
